


Weary Hearts Find Respite In The Setting Sun

by intrvrtd



Series: The Temptation Of The Flame [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrvrtd/pseuds/intrvrtd
Summary: Things for Triss and Geralt in Kovir don't stay as perfect as they hoped, Triss looses her position as advisor to the King and now they make their new home Geralt's vineyard in Toussaint. Do our heroes get the happy ending they deserve?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: The Temptation Of The Flame [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Weary Hearts Find Respite In The Setting Sun

The Wild Hunt was becoming a distant memory, fifteen years ago it was defeated and in those fifteen years the continent went through many changes some profound and some insignificant. King Tancred of Kovir died three years ago from a disease termed “black lung” it ravaged the entire country. His wife Queen Lyris now ruled Kovir, however the queen did not hold mages in the same esteem that her late husband did, not long after his death Triss lost her position as magical advisor. Triss remained the head of the Conclave and thanks to her megascope she could hold that position from anywhere, she agreed that the time was finally right to make Toussaint her home with Geralt. Under Empress Cirilla, Nilfgaard was nearly unrecognizable one of her first acts was to abolish slavery. Also she had created an Imperial Senate consisting of two hundred representatives elected by citizens of Nilfgaard, her ideas were quite radical and she faced severe opposition but with the sound advice from her top advisor and mother Yennefer of Vengerberg she pulled it off, and rumors were even beginning to swirl that she planned to abdicate the throne. The power in Nilfgaard still laid with the Empress/Emperor but their power was far less absolute than it ever was before but to a man like Movran Voorhis it would still be very tempting he was likely going to become emperor either by marriage to Ciri or if Ciri abdicates, and if Geralt had his way he hoped the latter would be the case. Geralt was filled with two distinct feelings every time he thought of Ciri, a glowing pride and gut-wrenching fear, he knew her policies made her a target for assassination attempts even though she could definitely care for herself also her duties kept them apart fart more than he liked. But the simple and sad truth was that she no longer needed him, Geralt had no way to advise her as empress. Thankfully for Geralt as much as things around him changed, Toussaint had changed very little and the Duchess had grown more calm with age and his vineyard was more profitable than ever.

As Geralt rode up to Corvo Bianco he took a look around the property and saw Triss in the greenhouse and a large smile began to creep across the witcher’s face. There were no words to say how glad he was that Triss had finally moved here with him to Toussaint, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Barnabas Basil walking up to him.

“Master Geralt I have an urgent message for you” the majordomo said

“Grmmh” Geralt grumbled as he took the message “anything else I should know about?” he asked

“No Master Geralt, well except Lady Merigold ordered new linens and draperies for the master bedroom” Basil answered

“Good I’m pleased she is making this place feel more like home for her” Geralt smiled

“I agree sir, may I be so bold as to say that ever since Lady Merigold moved to the estate I have never seen you look so happy sir” the majordomo beamed

“I suppose I am, I guess I never thought this kind of life would actually happen for us” Geralt admitted

“Well, I will take my leave of you now sir” as he walked away

As Geralt opened the letter he saw it was from the ducal coroner, apparently someone had died and listed Geralt as his next of kin, strangely the letter did not indicate who died but Geralt decided this was worth investigating. Lost in thought he almost didn’t notice as Triss had begun to run up the path to him and leapt onto the witcher’s back, as he turned around the two shared a long deep kiss.

“Oh I know that look, I clearly interrupted some serious thought” Triss smiled

“No not important, just confused, apparently someone died and named me their next of kin I suppose I should go check this out” he replied

“Oh? Well would you like some company? I’ll take any excuse to go to the city and spend some time with my favorite witcher” she beamed

“I’ve never refused your company before I’m not about to start now” as the witcher wrapped his hands around her waist

As they walked to the coroner’s office they talked about many things some inconsequential like Triss discussing the latest fashion trends in Toussaint and Geralt rambling on about the newest faction added in Gwent called syndicate. They also talked happily about serious matters like renovations to their home and how to celebrate their five year wedding anniversary. When they reached the office, they met the dour man who was the coroner and he explained that the man in question had a severely deteriorated liver brought on by years of excessive alcohol consumption. When Geralt made his way inside he saw the body of the man who listed Geralt as his next of kin. The dead man with largely grey hair with some sports of red still styled in the same ridiculous fashion, was none other than Olgierd von Everec. Geralt said nothing at first, he simply stood there in stunned silence. Triss was the first to say something

“Isn’t that the man in the painting hanging in the upstairs spare bedroom?” she asked

“It is” Geralt replied simply

Suddenly the room went silent and Geralt noticed that Triss and the coroner simply went silent and froze in place, then seemingly the only noise in the whole room was footsteps paired with slow clapping and Geralt's slow shallow breaths.

“Ah my old friend Geralt of Rivia so good to see you again” an ominous voice said

“Gaunter O’Dimm?!?! What? How are you here I defeated you and you were forced out of this realm” Geralt barked

“Quite true, and for some time I was, but you see time and I are old friends and what may seem like an eternity to some may be only a few moments to another and well now I’m back and I decided to check in on some old friends” O’Dimm ominously smiled

“I very much doubt you would consider either of us friends” Geralt snarled as he reached for his sword

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, please Geralt it wounds me that you believe I came here for some type of petty human revenge, oh how little you know me, you took my challenge and bested me, but still I’m surprised a limited creature like yourself pulled it off” O’Dimm smugly replied

“Then why are you here?” asked the witcher

“Well when our dear friend Olgierd expired I knew I’d find you here and after fifteen years of my absence from this world I really must make up for lost time I have so much work to do, but before I get started I wanted to give you some friendly advice, don’t ever cross me again Geralt or else I may have to offer my services to Triss or Ciri and I can offer many tempting things” he smiled

“STAY AWAY FORM THEM” Geralt had nearly lost all control for whatever good it may have done

“Oh I shall stay away from them as long as you never interfere with my affairs again Geralt, and now I must say farewell and I truly hope our paths never cross again” O”Dimm said as he causally walked away munching on an apple

In an instant the world around Geralt returned to normal. All the sound of the city outside and Triss and the coroner returned to their conversation as if nothing had happened. Geralt must have been even more pale than normal because Triss stopped talking and asked him if he was alright. Geralt said he was fine just shocked to see Olgierd again after all this time. It was a blatant lie and he cursed himself for it, when they first decided to wed Triss and Geralt agreed to be completely honest in their relationship. For Triss’ part her relationship with Geralt began with a lie of omission and Geralt’s own experiences with Yennefer and how the two of them kept so many things from eachother, they decided to always be honest even about the most hurtful things. But O’Dimm would be the one thing he would hide from Triss, Geralt would take this story with him to his grave if only to protect her. From what he learned of creature known as Master Mirror, knowledge of its existence gives it more power to interact with you so hopefully keeping her in the dark will protect her.  
Geralt and Triss left the coroner’s office and Geralt stopped by a floral shop and bought single violet rose. Geralt gave the coroner strict instructions to bury Olgierd with it, it was one small gesture but he hoped that maybe in the next life Olgierd would find the peace he desperately wanted and perhaps he would even be reunited with Iris.

They walked back to Corvo Bianco and Geralt regaled Triss with some of the story about Olgierd he mainly talked about how he lifted a curse from him which wasn’t a total lie but the witcher simply couldn’t tell her everything. When they entered their home Geralt quickly realized something was amiss. He glanced over at one of the sword displays and realized that the Vesemir’s silver sword and his medallion were missing. In their place was a note it read:

_Dear Geralt, I am sorry that I was here and grabbed the sword and medallion while you were gone. I’m sure you heard by now that I have abdicated the throne and I planned to have some adventures of my own before I get too old for that sort of thing. I waited to grab them while you were gone because I feared that if you were home when I arrived I would find myself unable to leave. I want you to know I’m no longer angry with you, in some ways it was silly to assume that it would have been me you and Yennefer again like the old days but several years had passed and many things changed. I can even admit that I may have even taken Emhyr’s offer to become empress just to spite you at the time, now I see how wrong that was but I cannot deny the good I have done with that position but now I have decided to live a little for myself and when my travels are done I hope your offer of that spare room is still on the table because I plan to take you up on it._

_I PROMISE I’ll see you soon_

_Love, Ciri_

Triss watched in silence as Geralt read the letter and she saw a tear go down the witcher’s cheek, she sighed and thought about all the times that witchers were described as cold and unfeeling and she knew how untrue that was. Although Triss also could not deny how happy she was that Geralt never showed this side of himself to the world outside almost though it was reserved exclusively for her, she smiled at the thought. As Geralt explained the contents of the letter Triss wrapped her arms around the witcher and pressed her lips against his as she was overwhelmed by joy at the sight of his happiness.

The next day Triss was lounging near the greenhouse and sipping some of the Sangreal given to them by the Duchess and she watched Geralt, he was wearing a simple pair of pants and a regular shirt, no armor, no weapons, and he was crouched down and tending to the vines. Triss’ heart warmed at the sight, Geralt had really taken to the idea of running this vineyard and had come to really master all the aspects of wine making, then it hit her how truly lucky she felt to be here in this moment with him despite all the odds against them. She must have let her eyes linger on the witcher for far too long as he turned around with a look on his face that said he knew she was watching him. Geralt was now walking towards her with a mischievous grin on his face.

“I could feel your eyes burning right through the back of my shirt Triss” he playfully said

“Well, the sight of you in regular clothes, tending to the vines it is quite sexy to be honest” she blushed

“Even more than fighting bandits and monsters while in my armor?” he asked

“Well, that’s very exciting in its own right but the terrifying aspect of that is very unappealing to me” she answered

“So, you are saying you prefer me like this?” he said eyeing her up

“Most definitely” as she pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth

They sat down overlooking the vineyard and Triss stared down at that old ring on her hand the same one he had originally gave her all those years ago in Vizmima and gave it to her again when he asked her to marry him in Pont Vanis

“Does this kind of life ever get boring for you? I mean do you miss court life at all?” he asked

“No, not at all after how things went bad in Kovir, it just reminded me no matter how much good you do sometimes it doesn’t matter and you’re still discarded like trash, meh the life of a sorceress I guess” she shrugged “and for the record no this life isn’t boring at all, I’m married to the man I love on a beautiful vineyard in Toiussaint this more than I ever could have hoped for. Sometimes the fact that I’m here with you and you chose me and love me as much as you do, it doesn’t seem real” she said

“Oh its real” he said as he pulled her down undoing the buttons on her dress

"Really Geralt? Out here where somebody might see us?” She blushed

“Why not? The only one who might see us Barnabas and he has caught us together multiple times anyway” he smirked

“WHAT!?!?!” she turned pale for a moment

“Oh yes I’ve heard him nearby multiple times while we were in lets say, compromising positions, he was just too polite to say anything about it” he said smugly

“By the powers I don’t even know how I’m going to look B.B. in the face again after this” she blushed even redder

“I’m sure you’ll think of something” he said as he pulled her dress off the rest of the way

“I’m going to make you pay for this witcher” she teased

“Oh I’m counting on that Miss Merigold” as he pulled himself over her

As Barnabas Basil stood near the entrance of Corvo Bianco he heard various grunts and moans, noises he was becoming all too familiar with but he also heard a pair of muffled “I love yous” by two distinct voices and that at least brought a smile to his face and shake of his head.

Geralt and Triss’ story doesn’t really end here and of course they don’t just spend their days on their vineyard, many adventures lie ahead of them, like the one where Geralt hunts for Manticore armor diagrams to replace the set he lost so long ago. Triss followed him into that cave to find the prophet of Lebioda although she doubted they’d find anything in there much less to her surprise the fumes that certainly had some psychedelic properties, but that is a story for another day. After their love making they sat on the hillside overlooking the vineyard basking in their love and the warmth of the southern sun, and they found profound happiness and contentment in the fact that whatever the future held in store for them they would most certainly face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no knowledge of King Tancred having a wife so for the purposes of this story i created one for him. And to anyone who enjoyed Geralt/Triss as much as I do I hope these few works gave you some joy, I know I enjoyed writing them, and as always any comments are welcome and encouraged


End file.
